03436
}} is the 3,438th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 9 May, 2003. Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage, the phone rings. It’s Chris calling Cain and inviting him up to Home Farm. Zoe enters looking for Jean's changing bag. Charity calls up to Debbie. Chris tells them she's not going to school, he wants them all together when he tells Cain. Debbie enters, confused. Outside Butlers Farm, Andy is asking Stephen about Donna. They're having a date during the day. In Hope's living room, Donna shows Katie her outfit and it's very bold. Katie warns her that Stephen's shy but she won't listen. Outside Butler's Farm, Andy tells Stephen that his hair looks weird with gel on. Stephen gets embarrassed. In Wishing Well's barn, Lisa's explaining to Shadrach why he can't stay. He manages to convince her, and she tells him he can have Cain's room. Outside Home Farm, Charity is talking to Debbie about horses. Debbie can see through her and thinks they're going to tell her that she's not wanted anymore, and she runs off. Cain pulls up in his car. Charity tries to tell her but Cain appears. He taunts them and walks off. Charity starts to cry and tells Debbie that she's sorry. Cain enters the living room, and Chris tells him straight-away about Debbie. Cain is confused and thinks Chris is playing a mind-game, but he tells him it's not a joke. Part 2 Outside Home Farm, Charity tells Debbie about Cain. Debbie asks why he never said anything, and Charity tells her it's because he didn't know. In Home Farm kitchen, Chris gives Cain a £5000 cheque and he leaves. Outside Home Farm, Debbie is angry, she runs into Cain and he tells her to go inside. Cain grabs hold of Charity and asks if Debbie is definitely his. Charity is crying and tells him to go and she'll follow. In Cafe Hope, Donna is waiting for Stephen, and Robert and Ali are winding her up about Stephen being gay. Stephen and Andy arrive and Donna drags Stephen away. In Home Farm, Debbie storms in with champagne. Zoe leaves with Jean, and Chris shouts at Debbie before apologising. In Cain's room, Charity and Cain talk about his childhood and why he acts the way he does. He tells her that he was in love with her. She tells him that he left her alone but she would have done anything for him. Cain starts to cry and she gets angry with him, and tells him nothings changed. At Butler's Farm, Stephen's showing Donna around the farm. She comes on to him and kisses him. He doesn't want to and she asks him if she's too female for him. In Home Farm kitchen, Zoe is talking to Debbie and Chris enters. He tells her to wait until things settle down. In Cain's room, Charity is sick of being told what to do. Cain shows her the cheque from Chris, and says that he might use it to get Debbie. Charity leaves and tells him to do his worst. She finds Shadrach in her car outside going through her CDs. She throws him out. He asks her if she told Cain that he knew. She didn't, but Cain hears him. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes